


America x Trump

by KawaiiKarmaGamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKarmaGamer/pseuds/KawaiiKarmaGamer
Summary: Crack Canon: When A new leader has chosen that nation and that leader must bond together with...Intercourse…





	1. Trump Becomes Pres

Alfred F. Jones, A.K.A. America, sighed. Donald J. Trump was officially the new president of the United States. Also...America's new boss. America didn't like Trump very much, but his people's thoughts and opinions have started to rub off on him. You see, the way his people act and think affect America greatly. And since his the majority of his people like Trump-how else would he become president-he now too, might like Trump a little bit. But there is a tiny problem...America may or may not have a small...crush...on Trump. Though he didn't like to admit it, it's true. He tried to hate Trump, he really did! He just didn't have the guts to do it.  
America was sitting on his couch, watching The Walking Dead-he changed the channel once Trump was announced-He got a call an hour later from the former leader. Obama was calling him. America contemplated whether or not he should pick up the phone, knowing it was something about Trump, or how Obama wasn't the leader anymore.  
"Sup Obama!" America exclaimed, deciding to pick up the phone anyway.  
"Hello, Alfred. I'm sure you have heard that Trum-"  
"YES! Yes, I have." America cut off Obama, not wanting to hear about Trump.  
Obama, understanding Alfred's hatred for Trump he decided not to push it. But he did have to remind him of his job. After all, that's why he did call him after all,"Do you remember what your job today is?"  
America was confused for a second,"What job...?" After he said that, he immediately regretted asking Obama that question, for what Obama said after that was almost bone-chilling. 'Why did he have to describe it so bluntly?!' America thought, blushing a crimson red. 'And how could I forget?! augh!' America was frustrated. He looked at the clock, it read 5:00 p.m. He gulped and in a shaky voice asked,"Um...Do you happen to know when he is coming?"  
"Well, today of course!"  
"I know today, what time!" America urged. He needed to know when Trump was coming over fast.  
Obama paused for a moment, thinking,"In a couple of hours, I think."  
America slumped on his couch," Thanks, Obama, bye" And with that, he hung up.'A a couple of hours, huh? So no time to change my name and move to Canada I presume.' Then America had an idea,'Or do I?' America quickly looked through his contacts to find Trump's number. Wait...HE DIDN'T HAVE IT YET! SHIT! His phone suddenly dinged, Obama had texted him. America went and checked to see what he said. And just what he needed! Obama had sent him Trumps phone number! America texted back about how awesome Obama was and that he practically saved his life. Before he could call Trump's number though, his phone dinged again. Obama had given a reply, figuring he had time, America decided to see what he texted before he went out with his master plan. This is what Obama had texted him, it read.  
'It's no problem, Alfred! I know that you are going to convince Trump not to come today so that you can move to Canada, good luck!'  
America stared at the text, his mouth hanging open. How did he...? America let that thought aside, and went along and called Trump. It rung a few times before it picked up,"HEY TRUMP! MY MAN! WASSUP?!" America silently cursed himself for what he just said.  
"...Sorry, I don't want to sign autographs right now, so I'll be going-" Trump began.  
"WAIT! IT"S ME! AMERICA!" America panicked, he needed his plan to work!  
"Oh, Alfred was it?"  
America sighed in relief,"Yes, Where are you right now?"  
"On my way to the airport to your house, why? You want to meet me in person so bad-"  
"NO-no." America interrupted(Again) "I mean-yes-maybe? Anyway, I need you to cancel!"  
"Why should I do that? I've got a tight schedule." Trump argued.  
"Um...Well...SO DO I! And my very, very, very, very busy unforgiving schedule says you can't come over today! So why don't you get settled into the white house first! Yeah, that will work, get everything taken care of and then visit!"  
"Well....Okay, I-"  
"OKAY BYE!" America interrupted Trump(Seriously America, you're really good at interrupting people...) And hung up. Now it was time to call Canada.


	2. Canadia

America called Canada, hoping that he would pick up. The first time, Canada didn't answer, so he called again. Again he didn't pick up, America figured that if he kept calling, he would eventually pick up(I don't know what kind of logic you have but okay...) He called him a third...a fourth...and a fifth...The sixth time, Canada finally answered. When he picked up, he was pissed, but being the oblivious American he is, America didn't notice,"What's up bro?" He asked impatiently.  
"America!" Canada tried to yell, but still ended up whispering,"Why do you keep calling me?" Canada figured that if he wouldn't answer, the American would give up on calling him...we both know that didn't work. Canada got annoyed with the calls so gave up and answered. He was ticked off, but his soft voice said otherwise,"This better be pretty important!"   
"Well, I was wondering if I could come visit, and possibly move there and stay forever?" America said hopefully, crossing his fingers. There was a long pause on the phone, and for a while, it was an awkward silence. Then Canada finally spoke.   
"...Trump won the election didn't he?" Canada asked already knowing the answer.   
America's jaw dropped, first Obama knew what was up, now Canada?! Could they read minds or do they feel the same about Trump too?! He wasn't being that obvious!....Was he?! America realized that he was being quite so he quickly tried to make a cover-up,"What? Pfft! No! How irresponsible would that be? Me wanting to hide at your house forever and giving up being a personification for four years! I mean I'm irresponsible but I'm not that irresponsible!" America mentally facepalmed,'Way to go America, you just dissed yourself!'  
"...but...I didn't say half of those things..." Canada said, half talking to himself.   
Ignoring Canada's last comment,"So can I come over or what?"  
"Um...I don't know...-"  
"Alright! I'll be right over!"  
Canada sighed, there was no convincing America not to come. Even if he told him not to, he wouldn't listen and still would come over. So all Canada did was, was hang up. Of course, he didn't tell America there was a huge blizzard right now where he lived...oops.   
~TimeSkip~

"Why does it have to be so cold?!" America freaked, hugging himself to keep warm,"Why didn't Canada warn me about this?" He moped, hurrying to Canada's house. After a while of freezing his ass off-he finally made it to his older bro's house. He knocked on the door, and as soon as Canada opened the door he shut it again,"HEY! CANADIA! LET ME IN! I'm freezing my ass off..." He trailed off, fainting from the cold. Canada opened the door, to see America passed out on the ground. He sighed and dragged him into the house. He ended up having a fever, so Canada ended up giving him an ancient remedy to cure it fast(don't ask) and left him on the couch.   
After a few hours, America woke up. He at his surroundings and seeing no one there he panicked. But really Canada was sitting in a chair next to him reading a book. Seeing America's distress, Canada sighed and stood up, walking in front of America.  
"I'm right here America." He said quietly. America took some time to render what was said, staring blankly right through Canada, after a few seconds he saw Canada.  
"OH! Hey, Canadia!"  
"It's Canada," Canada said, correcting him.   
"huh?" America asked, confused.  
"Nevermind..."  
"So uh...How did I get here?"  
"You flew here? In a plane? And then passed out on my doorstep?"  
"OH YEAH! Now I remember! I wonder why I passed out though..."  
"You had a high fever! Seriously America what were you thinking? Going to Canada in s T-Shirt!" Canada fumed.  
"Well, I kinda forgot how cold it is, and forgot my bomber jacket," America said sheepishly.   
"It's tied around your waist..."  
"..."  
"..."


	3. Blame the Commie!

"America."  
"...yes?"  
"How can you forget that your jacket was around your waist?!" Canada asked in disbelief.  
"It was cold okay! I had other things on my mind other than the thing around my waist! It could've been a freaking moose, and I wouldn't notice!"  
There was a long pause, that eventually turned into an awkward silence. Canada got up, and walked to the kitchen, America followed. He took a seat at the table, watching Canada's movements seeing what he was doing. Canada turned on the stove and put a teapot filled with water on top. He then sat back down. There was another long awkward silence that ended up turning into a staring contest between the two brothers. Soon the teapot started to whistle, so Canada got up to make some hot cocoa. While he was doing so, America's stomach growled. The smell of the hot chocolate made him thirsty. Before Canada gave America the cup, he took some maple syrup from out of the pantry and poured some into the hot cocoa. America looked at the syrup to the cup, back and forth. Until it was planted in front of his face.  
"Try it, it tastes good," Canada told the American. America was hesitant, does he always have to have syrup?!'I bet he eats syrup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. probably brunch too, and who can forget about supper? Does Canada eat midnight snacks? I bet he just drinks syrup. Does he set an alarm clock for three a.m. to eat syrup like I do with hamburgers? Wait...Can Canada get drunk off of syrup?!'  
"I'll have to test out that theory later..." America mumbled to himself.  
"What was that?" Canada asked, overhearing a tiny bit.  
"Hm? Oh-nothing...Do you have to put syrup in everything?"  
"Do you have to eat nothing but hamburgers?" Canada smirked, seeing America's eye twitch. He knew exactly how to annoy him when to annoy him. Heck! He made America cry once!  
"Okay, dude seriously. You have a problem with syrup, I've seen you put syrup into syrup! I mean, is that really necessary?"  
"Is it necessary to put two hamburgers into one sandwich?"  
'Man, this guy is good...' America thought to himself. The growl of his stomach reminded America of the cocoa Canada had given him. He took a reluctant sip and automatically felt refreshed. He LOVED it! Of course, he would never admit it, especially to Canada,"Eh...It's okay."  
"Usually, you only come to me if you need help or you're hiding from someone." Canada pressed.  
"What are you getting to?" America asked, trying to act oblivious. Emphasise trying.  
"Spit it out. Why are you here?"  
"To visit my awesome big bro! Why else?"  
"...It is Trump, isn't it?" Canada pressed on, America was silent," And after all that trouble on the phone how 'irresponsible' it was to leave your own country! Do you realize how much you were owning yourself?"  
"Well-I-um-It was-I know..."America fell silent, and for a second Canada felt slightly worried, America was never quiet-,"PLEASE SWITCH PLACES WITH ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING MISTAKEN FOR AMERICA ANYWAYS! NO ONE WOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE! YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TO SWITCH PLACES! JUST LET ME STAY HERE FOR FOUR YEARS! OR LET ME BECOME A CANADIAN CITIZEN AND HELP ME CHANGE MY NAME! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS! I HATE TRUMP! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
At this point, Canada was laughing his ass off, though America couldn't hear him because he was yelling, plus Canada was still whispering (I say he was silently laughing). This was the funniest thing he had seen all month! I mean think about it, the most powerful nation asking the most invisible nation for help because of a leader that got elected! America was too busy yelling, and Canada was too busy laughing that they didn't realize that Russia had somehow snuck his way into Canada, and into his house.  
"Привет*"  
Both nations jumped and yelled, as the large nation put his hands on their shoulders. They looked over to see the one and only Russia. Their mouths were wide open in surprise.  
"I heard the American election is over," Russia said in his thick Russian accent.  
"Russia, what are you doing here?! You're not allowed to be here!" Canada yelled(again whispered) to him. Russia cocked his head Canada.  
"Are there two Америка'c* in the room or is it just me?" Russia asked, confused.  
"SEE! THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT NO ONE WOULD NOTICE-"  
"I'm Canada. Remember, your next door neighbor?" Canada said, cutting America off.  
"...oh! да*! Now I remember!" Russia said, smiling.  
"Russia! You're not allowed here! Do you even have a visa?!" Canada asked, fuming.  
"Visa? What's that?"  
Canada just facepalmed and gave up. Realizing Russia was here for America, he lay back to enjoy the show.  
"So Америка, I heard that Trump won the election!" Russia told America.  
"Don't remind me..." America groaned, where was Russia going with this anyway? Wait a minute...Hillary was thought to win for quite some time...then when it came to the final election, Trump suddenly won...Russia liked Trump...Russian's are known for their hacking skills.'That's it!' America thought.'My people didn't fail me! Russia hacked into the system to get Trump to win!'  
"IT WAS YOU!" America exclaimed,"You hacked into the system to get Trump to win, didn't you! Because you liked Trump so much!" America mentally patted himself on the back for figuring thcfce7is one out. Pretty soon, he would get this all worked out and Trump would no longer be pres-  
"That was not me." Russia said, shaking his head."It is Putin who likes Trump so much. I do not want to have anything to do with that pig."  
"YES, YOU DID! YOU DID DO IT! AND I"LL PROVE IT!" America stomped out of Canada's house. He needed to get back home so he could bust Russia for the crime he committed. Leaving Russia standing inside Canada's house, smiling while pulling out his magic metal pipe of pain. Soon he left to go after America leaving Canada all by himself,  
"uh oh..." 

 

* Привет-Hi  
* да-Yes  
*Америка-America


End file.
